Pets
In the game Idle Monster, pets play a key part in both the power of a player character and the character's ability to obtain items and materials needed to progress further into the game and endgame. Pets are divided into two main categories being Exploration Pets and Combat Pets Pets are gained by Reincarnating a character, purchasing the pet at the Mall or by collecting pet pieces by Sweeping adventure maps or by performing your free daily lottery at the Mall and Synthesising a pet from those pieces. Sweeping Maps Pet Pieces can be collected from the Adventure Map after defeating the boss on the stage the player desires to "sweep". Sweeping a map gives rewards based on the player level and game progress, of these rewards the most desired is the Pet Pieces gained from each particular map. Pet Pieces Pet Pieces are items that are obtained in various ways throughout the game. Each Pet Piece is a token towards the particular pet and after a player collects enough pieces of a particular pet they can Synthesise said pieces into an exploration pet. Synthesis Pets can be synthesised by collecting a set number of Pet Pieces. The number of pet pieces required to synthesise a pet depends wholly on the rarity of the pet. It is encouraged to synthesise pets as soon as possible and raise them to a respectable exploration level where possible to aid with the acquisition of runes after a character has reincarnated at least once. Rarity Pets are divided into five distinct rarities which directly affects the proportionate power of a pet's combat capacity and stats: * Very Common (White) pets require 10 pieces * Common (Green) pets require 20 pet pieces * Uncommon (Blue) pets require 50 pieces * Rare (Purple) pets require 80 pet pieces * Epic (Orange) pets require 100 pet pieces Stat Point Boosts Each exploration pet has a stat point that it will boost for the equipped character. The strength of the boost is dependent on the explore level of a pet and the familiarity level of a pet. There is currently no known formula for calculating the amount by which a pet will boost any particular stat but there seems to be a correlation between the strength of the boost and the rarity of the pet with Epic rarity giving the highest and Common rarity giving the lowest. You can find the exact amount by which an equipped pet is boosting you character by navigating to the "Pet" tab from the main game menu and tapping on the pet in question. The stat boost will be labelled "Attribute" in the English version of the game. Explore Traits Explore traits are gained upon synthesising a new pet and upon advancing the pet in familiarity level. Explore Traits are passive abilities for pets that affect several faucets of Pet Exploration. Traits can affect the success chance against a particular enemy or enemy type when exploring, affect the amount of XP gained by the pet in question and/or it's allies and affect the success rate of exploring in particular terrain types. The list below contains all the currently known explore traits: * Bane of Farplane (+ chance to defeat monsters of the Farplane race) * Bane of Geographical (+ chance to defeat monsters of the Geographical race) * Bane of Gregarious(+ chance to defeat monsters of the Gregarious race) * Bane of Peculiar(+ chance to defeat monsters of the Peculiar race) * Bane of Predatory(+ chance to defeat monsters of the Predatory race) * Bane of Undead(+ chance to defeat monsters of the Predatory race) * Bane of Wild (+ chance to defeat monsters of the Wild race) * Burst of Energy (+ success rate when exploring for less than 7 hours) * Endurance (+ success rate when exploring for more than 7 hours) * Explore Expert (+ success rate for all explorations -no conditions-) * Forest Adaptation (+ success rate when exploring in a forest area) * Friend of Farplane(+ success rate when exploring with a pet of the Farplane race) * Friend of Geographical(+ success rate when exploring with a pet of the Geographical race) * Friend of Gregarious(+ success rate when exploring with a pet of the Gregarious race) * Friend of Peculiar (+ success rate when exploring with a pet of the Peculiar race) * Friend of Predatory(+ success rate when exploring with a pet of the Predatory race) * Friend of Undead(+ success rate when exploring with a pet of the Undead race) * Friend of Wild(+ success rate when exploring with a pet of the Wild race) * Plain Adaptation (+ success rate when exploring in a plains area) * Ranges Adaptation (+ success rate when exploring in a ranges area) * Swamp Adaptation (+ success rate when exploring in a swamp area) * Top Student (+ base experience received by this pet from exploration) * Underground Adaptation (+ success rate when exploring in an underground area) Exploration Capacity Exploration pets by default start with a single exploration capacity and through advancement they will gain another. The primary and only use of a pet's exploration capacity is to increase the success rate of exploration expeditions, and the way this works is very simple. Opposing monsters in the exploration menu will have symbols next to their monster icon when an exploration is tapped and expanded upon. The symbol/s next to the monster indicate the exploration capacity of the enemy monster/s. Matching the exploration capacities of your pet/s against the exploration capacities of the enemy monsters will drastically increase your exploration chance and in the best case scenario when all of the opponent monsters have their exploration capacities matched by friendly pets the success rate of an exploration will always be 100%. Combat Capacity Each pet by default has a particular combat capacity. Combat capacities can include effects such as but not limited to: * Recovering HP or SP when dealing damage (Horned Imp, Seductive Snakes) * Increasing damage from abilities (Giant Dragon) * Increasing physical or magical damage dealt (Deniro, Punk Imp, General Ghoul, Big Ears, Andre, Silkworm, Elder Big Ears, Ogre Fighter, Deviruchi,Toxic Mummy, Vitata, Akbarum, Lava Golem, Super Bat, Scarf Imp, Mummy, Gourmandises, Reaper, Blue Juice, Big Eye Ghost, Archer Orc, Warrior Orc, Flying Swordfish, Wolf Cub, Pirate Skeleton, Lich, Forest Fox) * Reducing damage taken from physical or magical sources (Venemous Worm, Yellow Mollusks, Beholder, Gluttony, Piere, Vicious Cactus, Ghoul, Ogre Soldier, Skeleton Soldier, Evil Big Ears, Horned Reaper, Molar, Skeleton Archer, Green Jelly, Familiar, Tree Monster, Hornet, Jesuitrat-Face, Bigear Soldier, Lethal Beetle, Water Snake, Fountain Bug, Mistress, Leader Ghoul, Flying Piranha, Orc Berserker, Death Mage, Totem Cactus, Leader Orc) * Providing a greater chance to receive items when smelting (Golden Ghoul) * Reducing the SP required to cast a skill (Smelly Teeth) * Periodically avoid an enemy attack (Silly Imp) * Increase gold income from enemies (Holy Beetle) * Producing extra items from slain enemies (Green Dragon) * Increasing a characters critical strike multiplier (Pharaoh, Maya) * Adding an extra mini-critical attack to a character (Tigerino) * Reduce the time between finding enemies (Mummy King) * Convert damage taken to either physical or magical (Devil Housekeeper, Devil Maid) * Increase the duration of debuffs (Wild Wolf) * Providing a stacking damage buff upon evasion (Griffin) * Increase the damage dealt to enemies with debuffs (Golden Fox) * Increase the time limit on boss battles (King of Little Devils) * Decrease the duration of debuffs on the character (Iron Imp) Pet Food/Feeding Before a pet can be advanced to the next familiarity level it must first be fed until its intimacy stat is fulfilled by feeding it an appropriate amount of pet food. Pet food is primarily found through exploration and through both the free and premium mall lottery. Pet food comes in four different rarities ranging from worst to best: Common (Green), Uncommon (Blue), Rare (Purple), Epic (Orange). The potential yield from pet food can be increased by feeding pet candy to a pet alongside pet food (meaning within the same "feed"). Candy Pet candy give a chance for any pet feeding to perform a "critical hit" which will increase the intimacy yield from a round of pet feeding if successful. Pet candy comes in four different rarities ranging from worst to best: Common (Green), Uncommon (Blue), Rare (Purple) and Epic (Orange). Pet Intimacy Before a pet can be advanced to the next familiarity level it first must be at maximum intimacy for the previous level (which will only be visible once reaching the next explore level multiple of 20). Increasing pet intimacy can be achieved by feeding a pet either solely with pet food or with both pet food and pet candy. Exploration Pets can be sent on exploration missions to recover items and gain experience. Exploration is a key way to gain many items such as gems and star material as well as being one of the very few ways to obtain gear set modifiers. The maximum number of concurrent exploration ventures is capped at 8 for non VIP or SVIP players. Explore Level Each time a pet completes an exploration mission it is granted experience points towards its next explore level. Each explore level gained provides a minor increase in a pets stat point boost. When the explore level of a pet reaches the levels 10, 30, 60 and 80 it will be granted the option to advance in familiarity level for a price paid in gold and pet food. Advancing a pet in familiarity level will also increase the effect of the pet's combat capacity. Polishing a Pet Explore Traits and pet skills can be "polished" to reach a desired combination of skills and traits on any pet. Polishing a pet means that the player is opting to select a Pet Skill or Explore Trait already possessed by a pet and "re-roll" it into a new one to produce the desired outcome. Polishing the explore traits or combat capacity of a pet has a few key advantages being: * Producing a skill which generates bonus XP from exploration for itself and/or adjacent pets in the same exploring expedition (particularly helpful for obtaining second Reincarnation) * Increasing the chance for a pet to succeed in their exploration * Bolster and increase the combat effectiveness of combat pets Familiarity Level When a pet reaches the explore levels 10, 30, 60 and 80, it gains the option to advance its familiarity level. Advancing a pets familiarity level gives three key benefits: # The stat boost for the pet will increase, giving a larger percentage of the Stat Boost as a bonus # The pet will gain a new Explore Trait # The combat capacity of the pet is increased For certain Job Changes and Reincarnations you will be required to have pet/s of a certain familiarity level so advancing pets when possible is advantageous both progress-wise and combat-wise. Pet Eggs At the present, the only known way of receiving a Pet Egg item in game is to reincarnate. Reincarnating a character will result in that character being gifted an Orange (Epic) rarity pet egg which will produce a random Orange (Epic) rarity pet when used. Pet Races Races currently do not affect the function of pets in any observable way outside of the explore function. Particular explore traits will increase the effectiveness of an exploration dependent on the race of the pet/s involved. Pets can belong to one of the seven currently known races: * Farplane * Geographical * Gregarious * Peculiar * Predatory * Undead * Wild Exploration Pets Pets that have yet to be transformed are considered exploration pets. The key difference between exploration pets and combat pets are the amount of raw stats provided. Whereas a combat pet will offer a full set of attributes (HP, SP, ATK, M.ATK, DEF, M.DEF, HIT, EVA, CRI, ATK Speed, Control-free & Chant), an exploration pet only offers a single attribute bonus. Exploration pets offer unique benefits when equipped such as the combat capacity afforded by that specific pet and the boosting of a specific stat. Combat Pets/Pet Transformation Upon reincarnating for the second time you will gain access to Combat Pets. Once a pet reaches an exploration level of 100 it can become a combat pet through transformation. Combat pets have a skill set and an equipment layout just like a hero. It is highly recommended to have more than one but less than four combat pets before going through the second reincarnation process. When you reincarnate for a second time the maximum battle pets you can use at one time is three and leaving any open slots will slow your progress through your second reincarnation run. Find below the requirements of unlocking each combat pet slot: It is also worth noting that combat pets have a full set of attributes not unlike a character (HP, SP, ATK, M.ATK, DEF, M.DEF, HIT, EVA, CRI, ATK Speed, Control-free & Chant) as opposed to exploration pets which offer only a single attribute to the character and a combat capacity. This is largely the reason as to why having a full roster of combat pets will increase your combat effectiveness incredible as opposed to reincarnating as soon as possible and having empty combat pet slots as you try to progress. The key difference in advancing a combat pet in comparison to advancing an explore pet is the need for pet pieces. Whilst advancing explore pets requires the said pet's intimacy to be maxed out and then a sum of gold paid the same cannot be said for combat pets so you must ensure that you keep pet pieces for your combat pets on hand as you progress. Pet Skills Pet skills will very quickly become necessary to advance after a character has reincarnated for the second time. Facing off against opponents with more pets will put the character at a large disadvantage and effectively afford them less skill slots with which to inflict damage and status ailments. Pet skills are able to be equipped in the same fashion as character skills, with a set variable number of slots available to fill but a larger pool of skills available to choose from.